Badab
Badab is a young nation in the cold and harsh lands of Antarctica. Since the nations founding, it has been a part of GATO, though has not yet shown much in terms of interest in actual politics of the alliance, but is keen to aid the nation in war when it can. Some may think that the peoples of Badab may be war-like..Which is not untrue. History of Badab Before it was formed, the Land in which Badab lies was home to many roaming warbands, all lead by a spiritual, Strong, or Charismatic leader. The Warband of Uroshnor was lead by the Champiom Huron Blackheart. One night Huron was gifted a series of visions by his gods, telling him to form all the people of Badab into one large powerful nation. Upon hearing this, Huron gathered his warband and was able to absorb all the other warbands through diplomatic means, or outright conquest. When all the warbands where under Huron's Control he deemed the mega warband to be that of Badab, and then created the first city of Uroshnor to be the nation capital, in tribute to his history. Slowly the nation grew. Not being very technical people they where mostly a hunter, gatherer society, and did well off the land, considering the location. Also in reflection of their background the people, and Huron demanded times to show off their muscle, and after making diplomatic ties with GATO, the armies of Badab waged war on enemies of the alliance, and where successful in stealing money, technology, arms, and infrastructure. Liking the prospects of firearms and tanks Badab made trades with other nations, trading their pigs, and wheat for means of war, and tools to help their nation grow. Huron is Still the Warlord of the nation, and awaits the times when he claims the rest of his visions will come true, though none have ever been told of these visions but Draken, his brother and closet advisor who has sworn to keep the knowledge secret. War Badab has taken part mostly in the war of the rogues. Though called an actual war, it did not involve alliances, but was around the battles between GATO nations, and the aggressive unaligned nations that exist in planet Bob. The Badab made its self known in there battles, and gain much in the wars which are still lasting to this day, though not in quite as much strength. The first real war that Badab took part in was that of the great war II. In the war Badab fought back against two NpO nations and a Goons nation. With the aid of alliance the three enemy nations where put into Anarchy while select portions of Badab where heavily damaged by missiles, and enemy bombers. In the end, Badab considered the war a victory for it's self, though other parts of the alliance where struck hard by Initiative shock troops, and elite military nations. Peace was signed and the war ended. News -On February of the eight, The Warlord Huron Blackheart was given a modern harbor for the use in trade by the King of Turbomammothonia,turbomammoth. The nation offers much thanks to turbomammoth for his welcome gift. Category:Nations Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization